Sa Bête Noire Cachée
by Crazy4YuYuHakusho
Summary: Four years into her career as an FBI Special Agent, Kanon gets assigned to a case that tramples into NCIS territory. Along side Gibbs’ team, they begin to unravel the mystery that is a missing FBI Special Agent and a dead Navy Lieutenant Commander.


**Sa Bête Noire Cachée**  
Prologue

* * *

Loud, bangin' music bounced off all walls and assaulted the ears of all club goers. Flashing strobe lights alternated colors by the second as each partier danced the night away. The few bystanders at the bar enjoyed the camaraderie of others around them and those who were providing the entertainment through dancing. Most on the floor had one too many on top of regular drugs, but that didn't hinder their ability to have a good time and appear relatively normal. Drugs weren't the main concern of the undercover agents, but if they could get a lead to pass onto narcotics and make their bust, then it would be their ideal night.

"Have an eye on the suspect?" asked the agent in charge of the much classified mission. He was stationed outside in a large unmarked van with plenty of technology to aid the investigation. He eyed his two technology whizzes and made sure everything was operating as smoothly as possible. Getting caught or even being suspected just was not an option for the FBI tonight.

"I've had my eye on him all night except when I've taken a sip of my ginger ale," replied the female agent sitting at the bar. Her one eye was on her partner who, at the moment, was a star on the dance floor. Her other eye locked onto the suspect. She half-smiled to herself as she saw the small smirk appear on her partner's face. It was like him to enjoy the attention and spotlight even if it wasn't the best attention possible. She downed the last of her soda and tipped the bartender. She notified her superior agent that she would be redirecting her eyes to the ladies' room. With permission granted, not that she needed it for this reason, she waltzed into the bathroom and began to freshen up. Sitting in a rather small club for a few hours worked up a sweat since the room felt to be over ninety degrees Fahrenheit.

"Alkaev, Dottsyn has gone in to temporarily relieve you since we can't afford a lack of eyes."

"Understood, Fornell." Kanon completely redid her make-up and fixed her hair in order to look pristine. Before heading out, she looked around the bathroom just to make sure nothing was out of order. She nodded and began to head out, but noticed a blood trail that wasn't there when she walked into the bathroom. She followed it into the lounge area of the bathroom and found a woman on the carpet. Blood covered and surrounded her body. Her ashen skin and shocked look on her face alarmed the Special Agent.

Collecting herself, she notified the mobile unit outside. "Central, we have a problem in the ladies' lounge room."

"Alkaev, dropping your tampon on the floor is not an emergency," replied one of the tech geeks running the computer with visuals.

"Mooreston, if you want to live to see this case out, then get Fornell on the line. NOW."

In moments, Fornell was connected and multitasking. "What's the problem?"

"Dead Navy Lieutenant Commander in the lounge room, sir."

Fornell cursed as he now knew of three problems he had to deal with: A dead naval officer which meant notifying NCIS, a missing FBI Special Agent and a lost suspect. He called all of his agents back and secured the scene until NCIS could properly take over the investigation of the dead officer. His team began working with what they had in order to try to figure out how one of their own went missing in a matter of minutes.

It was late at night, but Gibbs' and his team rolled into the club and were escorted by Fornell to the entrance of the lounge room which was guarded by Alkaev. She stepped aside and allowed the party to enter and begin their investigation.

"What can you tell me about her, Fornell?" Gibbs asked him in his usual calm manner.

"I can't tell you anything. I didn't walk into the ladies' room." He replied to Gibbs but stared at his female agent the entire time he spoke.

"Her ID says she is Lieutenant Commander Reshmi Collins. I did not touch the body, just what was around it- promise I had gloves. I entered the bathroom at roughly 2234 and there was no blood trail until I was ready to exit, which was maybe a ten minute break. I heard no entrance or struggle of the sort. Unfortunately that is all I know." Kanon just waited for another question or dismissal since the room felt a bit awkward.

Heavy and quick footsteps entered the lounge area. It earned multiple eyes targeting another Special Agent. Fornell locked an inquisitive look on his senior field agent.

"I have the officer on tape," he stated. He smiled gently as he waved the tape before giving it to Fornell who gave it to Gibbs who then gave it to McGee.

"Redding, Alkaev, back to the mobile headquarters to review any other footage we have," ordered Fornell.

"To the Fornell mobile!" joked Redding as he took off. Alkaev followed quickly behind seeing Fornell go from bothered to annoyed in a split second. As they exited, Ducky and Palmer walked in with the gurney and bags in hand. Ducky took note of the presence of the FBI and decided to be normal but tread lightly at the same time. Palmer, through time and hard-learned lessons, decided that it was one of those times where his mouth should be left unopened unless spoken to. And those responses would be brief and to the point.

"Tobias, a word with you- outside the ladies' room," said Gibbs as he motioned for Fornell to follow him. Gibbs' team continued to take pictures, come up with theories and follow protocol as he exited the room. "Any idea why my jurisdiction ended up in yours?"

Fornell shook his head and began to think. "None that I can think of. Until this gets into clear water, I think we should run a joint investigation. I had a team closing in on a suspect when one of my agents disappeared and another stumbled upon your dead officer."

Gibbs' nodded and, before going back to his case, he told Fornell something that stressed the FBI Special Agent and his team when they found out. "NCIS headquarters at 0700 with any videos or other evidence that can help us pin a killer to the dead Lieutenant Commander."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, the beginning of the sequel to Make the Grade is finally up. Sorry for such a long wait, but college is VERY, VERY time consuming. Please enjoy. R&R :)


End file.
